The Change
by ShadowRider15
Summary: Kagome isnt just a human anymore.....


Disclamer: i dont own YU YU or INU .. but i will own Hiei one day...evil laughs 

How could he do this to me? How? He was right behind her. She could feel it. He was getting closer,  
he was on her heels. "Kaze No Kisu!" the figure behind her screamed. All she could remember was a searing pain in her back before she black out. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find it was night.Oh my god it's going to be the new moon tonight and Inuyasha,he's going to become human- wait, Inuyasha… Why does that name bring fear? Kagome sat up and ran back to camp forgetting all about the jewel's message and not realizing the enhanced senses nor the claws or change of clothes. She hadn't noticed she was a demon.  
"Hentai!" Screamed a girl. Kagome instantly recognized it as dear friend, Sango.

"Sango"! she said aloud.  
She reach the clearing and was stopped. "Demon what are you doing here?" Sango sternly asked."Demon I don't sense a demon, Sango what are you talking about?" Kagome was dumbfounded.  
"Don't play stupid youkai, you reek of Kagome, where is she? What did you do to her? Inuyashaspat. "But, but I am Kagome." Kagome was now very confused."No, you're not. Kagome is human, and her curves aren't as full as yours are milady. " Mirokuadded in slyly,with a foolish grin playing upon his lips. "I am too Kagome" Kagome whined. "If you are Kagome, tell us something only Kagome would know. "Inuyasha" Kagome said happily, too happily if you ask Inuyasha.  
"Sit boy"

WHAM!

"Ouch what the hell was that for, wench? "K-kagome, that really is you isn't it?" Sango ran over to Kagome and squeezed the life out of her. "How did you turn into a demon?"Inuyasha stood dumbfounded as he stared at her in awe."The jewel gave me a second chance at life, aftera demon killed me.It said that I had not lived out my life yet, and should be more powerful to protect myself,  
Shippo, and, most importantly, the jewel." Kagome smiled as she noticedShippo run twords her."KA-GO-MEEEE" Shippo yelled as he jumped into his surrogate mothers arms. "Shippo! How are you my little kit?" Kagome asked while giggling. Shippo's eyes grew wide at this statement.  
"D-does that mean I can call you Momma?" Shippo asked wide-eyed. "Yes my son, it does." Kagome giggled at the sight of Shippo's expression. The little kit was wide eyed, and had the biggist grin she had seen plasterd onhis cute, little face.

---

After talking, and eating dinner, everyone decided that it was time for a good nights sleep. After all, turning into a demon wans't exactly an everyday thing."Good night Momma" Shippo said closing his eyes. "Goodnight my son" Kagome whispered back.

'This is great! I have a Mommy again-a new family. All that's missing is a mate for Okaa-san, so I can have a Daddy.'That was Shippo's last thought before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and the smell of fresh air and to make the morning 'perfect,  
dead bones and earth. 'What in the world - wait - Kikyou. She must be close by. Better go see what their up to this time.'Kagome sighed as shestreched andstood up.Kagome gathered up a sleeping Shippou and slung her back-pack over her shoulder. Better be prepared, this is going to hurt.

To say the sight she saw hurt her...was an understatement.

Seeing them like that hurt worse then hell...

I can't stand this. I am going home. Tears threatened to pour down her face, but she managed to keep them in. She made it there was the well. She gripped tighter on to Shippo's body and jumped into it, greeted by the comfort of the blue light.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome yelled only to find a note on the fridge saying;

Dear Kagome,  
Your brother and I are touring Japan to look at boarding schools for him for next year.  
Your Jii-chan is in at another shrine, training the new shrine keeper. We will be gone all summer.  
Oh before I forget your school transferred you to a new school because of your absences.  
I put the new school uniform in your closet.

Much Love,  
Mom

"What!A new school? Oh great. Kagome groaned. ' At least everyone won't have the insane idea that i am secretly working for the C.I.A.'Kagomelaughed lightly at this.With all the school absenses, and the 'sicknesses', people at her school had come up with the idea that she was a government spy working to bring down a drug run in their school. 'With all the stuff i have seen, I shouldbe an agent working with the government.' Se sighed again. She was doing that alot latley, ever sinceshe had been 'demofyed'. And shedidn't expect to stop any time soon. She had a feeling thather life was about to be drastically changed. That, or it wasthe ramen she ate for lunch.

Kagome gasped when she relized something shehad over-looked. School didn't startfor another three months.'Awesome!' "Shippou time for bed sweetie." Kagome said. "Awww, Momma, can't I just watch five more minutes. Pleeeeeeassse Momma... please.?" Shippo whined.  
"No sugar, you are going to meet your great grandmother tomorrow and I want you well rested." Kagome said.  
"Okay Momma." Shippo said ,and jumped into his mothers arms.

Kagome walked upstairs and got dressed into some pajamas. Then she and Shippo curled up and went to sleep.  
"Shippou, Shippou honey it's time to wake up." Kagome sweetly and gently said. "Hmmmm?" Shippou awoke and vigorously tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Kagome walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of black, gothic pants, with chains, and a t-shirt that said: 'Go To Hell' with a lowV-neckline that showed offsome cleavage. Okay, Shippo are you ready?" Kagome asked. "Yes Mamma" Shippo responded. "Okay then, to great grandmother's house we go." Kagome chirped.  
They walked up the long steps. 'Gods you think she would move or something . These steps are so long and high and so freakin tiring.Better conceal that I am a demon, or somebody is going to freak.' "WHOA FINALY, we reached the top" Kagome sighed. Kagome looked around and spotted Genkai.  
"OBA-SAN" Kagome yelled "AH Kagome-san back again I see"  
"Yup and I think I am ready to resume my training Oba-san." Kagome said.  
"Good you can work with the slacker, Yusuke, he is my new and most idiotic pupil, but I guess not all can be like you"  
"Yusuke, as in Yusuke URAMESHI!" Kagome screamed hurting a certain Koorime's ears.  
"How do you know the dimwit.?" Genkai asked skeptically. "H-He's my twin brother." she whispered.  
"Does he know?" Genkai asked. "Yeah, he sould,my aunt took me away when I was five because my mother was an A.A member." Kagome gave Genkai a weak smile.  
"Your spirit energy patterns are pretty close, I am not surprised, in fact I think I already knew." Genkai chuckled lightly. "Oh" was all Kagome could say.  
"Well then lets go see the dimwit" Genkai snapped "I-what if he doesn't remember me?" Kagome said worriedly.  
"He probably won't at first, but I am sure he will in time, around oh say your name maybe. Kagome Urameshi, it has a nice ring to it don't you think, Kagome." Genkai smirked. "How Rude!" Kagome huffed and ran ahead to where she new Genkai was going. When she got to the doors she froze. She took in a deep breath and handed Shippo to Genkai, as she opened the door to the outdoor training area.  
There in there middle of the training floor were three boys that looked like they had been at it for days.  
The fourth one, was sitting in a tree. "Who are you?" the red haired boy asked me.  
"I-I-am Kagome, Genkai's other student." I said "Nice to meet you ms. Uh-" I interrupted the red head boy and said; "Urameshi, Kagome, Urameshi". After I said that I don't know why but my eyes welled up in tears and I ran up to Yusuke and through my arms around him and started crying. "Uh Who Are you exactly, and why are youhugging me?" Yusuke stuttered still in the state of confusion. I let go turned round with my back facing him, sat down and grabbed my legs and just cried. "Ms. Kagome" The red haired boys soft voice came. I didn't answer.After all,I wasn't listing to him.  
"Ms. Kagome." he said once again. He tried to touch me but since he was a demon, my miko powers through him into a wall. I realized what happened and stopped crying. I ran over to the boy. but was stopped because the other demon had me against the wall, a katana to my throat. He stared ad me with the crimson eyes but I wouldn't give this demon his pleasure by being scared so I stared right back.

(Kuwabara's POV)

We had just finish training, because well I don't know about Yusuke, but I couldn't handle more than seven hours of straight training. They were laying down in the middle of the floor. Kurama was resting with his back on the tree shrimps was sitting on. Right as I was about to fall asleep this beautiful girl comes into the area and tells us her name is Kagome Urameshi. Is she related to Urameshi? Then she starts crying and hugs Yusuke then plops on the ground crying. Why Kurama had to help confuses me. But of everything confuses me. Then when he tries to help she through him into a wall with her spirit energy. Damn, she's powerful.  
After she did that she stops crying and runs over to help.

(End POV)

(Hiei's POV)

Afterthe pathetic ningenslammed the fox into the wall,the bitch had the gaul to run over to him. I stopped her with my katana, and pushed her into the wall. Then, I gave her an evil glare, but she looked at me as if I was human. This ningen better not think that I am ningen. I would have to kill her, if she did…

(END POV)

"Back off demon." Kagome snarled. Hiei slowly lowered his kanta in amazement. So this ningen does know that I am a demon. I should have to find out how later. "Feh" Hiei snorted "Well, I love you too, short stuff" kagome said lovingly, an evil glint in her eyes. Hiei's eyes widened, and unbeknownst to Kagome, Hiei blushed slightly.  
"Wench, has it not occurred to you, that I am taller then you." Hiei spat.  
"Yes you are" Kagome said. "Dosn't mean you're stronger." Kagome said under her breath. The words utterly confusing Hiei. "What are you talking about wench?" Hiei barked, putting Kagome and his face centimeters apart.  
"Hiei what are- oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" Kurama stuttered. The words finally sunk in on Hiei, and he realized what Kurama meant. "I was asking her a question fox, nothing more." Hiei snapped, a light pink spreading across his face. "Sure, Hiei, sure." Kurama smirked.  
"Oh, I forgot. Mr. are you okay? I dint mean to do that, its just that you're a demon an-"Kagome was cut off by Kurama. "How, how did you know that I was a -". he was cut off by Kagome.  
"Demon. Simple, I sensed you're were a demon, but, also a human.Your not totalya hanyou, so I am assuming that your souls are combined somehow." Kagome stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well your guess was right. If you don't mind me asking, why did you hug Yusuke?"Kurama asked.  
"Yusuke." she breathed she turned around to face him. "Don't you even remember me Yusuke?" Kagome asked. "N-no. No I don't. Umm should I, remember you." Yusuke asked.  
"I should think so." Kagome said "Why?" Yusuke asked.  
"Because, you should remember your own sister. Twin sister I might add." Kagome bit out.  
"t-t-t-twin s-ssi-sister." Yusuke said shocked. Everyone stared bewildered at the girl. Twin sister Yusuke has a twin sister, was the thought going though everybody's mind.  
"I - I m going to go now, bye" Kagome cheerfully said. "W-wait don't go." Yusuke said. "W-Why?" Kagome asked. "Because, because, I-I want to get to know you better." Yusuke stuttered. "Umm you really mean that Yusuke?" Kagome said suddenly finding the ground interesting.  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Yusuke said mostly to himself. 'Uhhh we could always start with a WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Yusuke yelled.  
" Umm, what I always wear?" Kagome started backing away from Yusuke and behind Hiei, and clutched Hiei's shoulders. "Hn" Hiei hn'ed.  
/well well well seems you have a crush on the miko, Koorime./ Youko teased. I do not Hiei growled, with a blush surfacing. /Your blush reveals all./ Kurama smirked with evil intentions. Don't you dare fox Hiei snarled.  
/me, what are you talking about I am innocent/  
, Riiiiiiight…/ He grinned, looking away and ending the conversation. " Hn." (Do I have to say who said it)  
"Get the hell off of Hiei, and face me like a man." Yusuke yelled.  
"Man, MAN! I am no MAN! You little twit you are so gonna die Urameshi!" Kagome grabbed Hiei's sword and hurled it towards Yusuke, who dodged in the nick of time.  
"WHAT THE HELL! You almost hit the family jewels! Are you trying to neuter me!" "YES!" Kagome screamed. "and if you hadn't moved I so would never had to have worried about nephews or anything!" Kaogme seethed. "Your sister is very interesting Yusuke." Kurama stared at Kagome. "A lot like you too. Kurama chuckled.  
"So what do you want to do, We can go to my house.?" Kagome asked."

Damn it Kagome, how may steps can one Freaking house have!" Yusuke yelled.  
"A lot Yusuke!" Kagome shot back. "god I hope Inuyasha doesn't show up here"  
Fox I sense demons. We are surrounded. Hiei spat.  
/indeed we are/ Kurama informed.  
"Hey why don't you guys go in and I will just be a second k?" Kurama could tell that Kagome wasn't telling them something. "WENCH, hand it over peacefully or die! The demon screeched.  
"Id like to see you try and take it." Kagome snapped.  
"Fine bitch, its your funeral not mine." the demon laughed.  
"You aren't the first demon to say that stupid line you know." Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. "Bitch you'll die for that!" The demon screamed, outraged.  
"Who are you calling bitch, ass hole" Kagome yelled furiously. "Kagome! look out"  
Kurama pulled Kagome out of the way just in time to invade in the attack, only to land on her in the end.  
/god she has nice boo-/ Kurama cut off Youko's thought as the images poured in. Kurama blushed as he realized where his hand was right on top of her 'goodies'. "uh-mm-uhh-umm-uhh-I-uh-I- I didn't mean to-um you know" Kurama stuttered, a bright red blush appearing upon his cheeks. "Hey at least its not on purpose like some people I know." Kagome said while rolling her eyes.  
" I know your enjoying yourself right now but, could please get off." She asked impatiently. "Yeah, uh sure fine"  
Kurama stuttered. "What the hell do you mean by At least he didn't grope you. " Yusuke yelled bewildered.  
"N-nothing, ah-hehehe" Kagome laughed uneasily. "Did you humans fail to notice that you could have been killed by now" a cold voice came from the shadows. "Yes, Hiei, I believe we did." Kurama chuckled, he had been so distracted by Youko's 'interesting' thoughts and images that he forgot all about the demon. But, thanks to Hiei they didn't have to worry about it. "Well why don't we go in for lunch?" Kagome suggested. "sounds pleasant miss Kagome." Suichi smiled.  
" where is Auntie, Kagome?" Yusuke looked confused.  
Kagome's mood darkened as her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm sorry you remember them" Kagome whispered. "Kagome, what are you saying-"Yusuke could not finish his sentence for he was cut off. "They were murdered in cold blood, by my greatest enemy.A year later I sucsessfuly tracked him down, only to see him kill himself, I purified the remains myself." Kagome opened the door to the house and showed everyone in.  
"Don't go into the living room." Kagome said sadly. "Why not ningen?" Hiei's cold voice rang out. "Because, I have yet to clean up the remaining blood." Kagome turned her head away.

"You can't live here!" Yusuke shouted. "Why not." Kagome huffed. "there is blood in the living room and you can't live alone with demons after you!" Yusuke again yelled. "She can't live with you ether, Yusuke you don't have room, and my mother would never allow it, andShizuru is having enough debt problems as it is which leaves her to stay with Hiei.  
"No way in hell." Hiei retorted. "Oh come now Hiei please just for a little while, you do have room." Suichi pleaded with Hiei. 'This could be interesting.. I could get to know the wench's story' Hiei mentally smirked."Fine, as long as she is house broken." Hiei snapped, he hated this. "Hey I'm house broken." Kagome whined Good pack your things, Kagome you're moving in with Hiei. Even though Yusuke hated the fact that his sister was going to live with Hiei he knew she would be better off. Its wasn't like Hiei was going to rape her or anything, was it?


End file.
